No te libras de mi
by AliceMisukidePiscis
Summary: Se fue y nadie sabe como, pero no volvera eso es seguro. A menos que, un milagro inesperado la traiga de vuelta. OS JasperXAlice


**Disclaimer: Los... hay... hay ¡Basta Isis no quiero jugar ! necesito escribir el Disclaimer...pfff Listo. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece amis loquitas Musas y bueno el Disclaimer es parte de una perrita muy jugetona.**

* * *

**No te libras de mí.**

Se fue y nadie sabe como, pero se fue. Que todo estaba bien pero, no fue así. Solo un minuto, un momento que él la dejó sola y eso fue todo. Murió y nada ni nadie, la podrá regresar.

Su ultimo día, ese era el ultimo día que su familia la velaría, esa tarde. Él esta devastado no sabe que hacer siente que la vida se le va y es enterrada con ella, ella. Él sabe que extrañara oír su voz, sentir sus labios, ver sus ojos, abrazar ese menudo cuerpo que ella tenia, extrañaría que ella le dijera "Te amo Jazz" y él como siempre le contestaría "y yo te amo más mi Alice"

Jasper se coloca al lado de su ataúd y acaricia su rostro, esta frio como debe ser, los muertos no son cálidos, pero él desea con toda su alma que lo sean.

— Jasper — Emmett lo llama. Sabe muy bien como se siente.

— ¿si? — pregunta Jasper, su voz quebradiza igual que el cristal.

— Créeme yo también la extraño y mucho, a veces creo que ella sigue aquí, anoche recordé cuando me levanto a gritos. A veces creo escucharla gritar.

— Lo se es muy duro— le dijo Jasper.

—¡Aahh…!—un grito resonó por todo el salón y todas las miradas de los presentes se prestaron en el origen, el ataúd.

Carlisle se dirige a paso firme hacia el lugar donde yace su hija y lo único que ve es el rostro dormido de Alice, se cree enloquecer.

Esme, su madre, al creer que su hija había vuelto no pudo más que volver a estallar en llanto.

—¡Mi hija, Alice, por favor vuelve! — Esme vuelve a llorar sin control, ya no podía más. Trataba de ser fuerte, por su esposo y por sus hijos, pero ya no podía más. La mascara se le había roto y así dejo escapar todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tristeza y la depresión, todo. Todo lo dejo salir en gritos, gritos que le desgarraron la garganta hasta no poder más. Siguió llorando, dejo caer los pedazos rotos de su vida y su felicidad, todo lo dejo caer en un abismo sin fondo, el cual no tenia retorno, igual que su hija

Pasadas un par de horas se decide que le enterrarían en media hora. Jasper se acerca al ataúd y la vuelve a contemplar con su vestido blanco como la luna.

— Jasper… — ese susurro, proveniente del lecho de su amada.

— Estoy loco, si ya me volví loco — se convence de que la locura lo ha alcanzado.

Jasper sigue escuchando el susurro, que lo llama pero lo ignora creyéndose un completo lunático.

Media hora mas tarde Carlisle pide que lleven el ataúd, en un rato. Desea despedirse de su hija, se dirige dudoso sabe que cuando se despida se la llevaran y nunca mas la volverá a ver. Y aunque sabe que es lo mejor le duele.

— ¡Aahh…! — se escucho un grito y ahora todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, y Jasper, quien se encuentra mas cerca, se acerca y la ve con los ojos abiertos, y el miedo marcado en su rostro.

— ¡¿Alice?! —el rubio trata de recuperar el aire que la impresión le ha hecho sacar, él siente que esta soñando y de verdad lo cree. Él desea creer que esta en su cuarto y que ahora mismo esta teniendo una pesadilla. Y que en cualquier momento llegara Rosalie a tirarlo de la cama, y le dirá "ya es tarde flojo, si no te levantas te voy a dejar. Y a ver si alcanzas a llegar".

— Jasper— el joven de dorados cabellos sale de sus pensamientos y se concentra en el presente. Y el presente es que Alice estaba viva y que no se había ido.

Jasper sintió que el mundo dejaba de existir para los demás y que solo estaban ellos dos. Él no sabia por que nadie se había acercado más, pero no era por que lo creyeran loco, no, simplemente el miedo a seguir sufriendo era más fuerte que la curiosidad. Así que nadie deseaba acercarse.

— Jasper, sácame de aquí por favor — Alice le rogó, tendiéndole la mano para que la ayudara. El caballeroso joven introdujo sus fuertes brazos en la decorada caja de madera y la cogió para libelarla de aquella prisión.

— Jasper ¿Qué es lo que…— Carlisle no pudo terminar al darse cuenta de que Jasper no sostenía el cuerpo de su hija, si no que ella se sostenía por si misma— Al… Ali… Alice— cuando por fin pudo articular palabra sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero un gemido de dolor y tristeza lo hizo reaccionar. Cuando se dio vuelta descubrió que su esposa se encaminaba hasta donde estaba su hija — Esme ¿estas bien? — la mujer no contesto a la pregunta, ya que solo se enfocaba en su niña. Que no podía creer que estaba ahí de pie, se acerca a ellos, y con una mirada le pide a Jasper que la deje verla. El joven trata de que la morocha lo libere de su agarre, pero no lo hace y continua llorando, seguía asustada.

— ¿Alice? ¿Nena? — la castaña no sabia como hablarle, se sentía confundida, pero ella la escucho claramente y se decidió a levantar el rostro del pecho de su amado.

— ¡Mamá! —la joven no alcanza a contener todos eso sentimientos encontrados y se abalanza contra su madre y continua llorando.

— ¡Enana! — Emmett tampoco sabe como contener la alegría que le causa ver a su hermana de pie y viva, la coge en sus brazos y le da vueltas hasta no poder mas —. Por favor, ese tipo de bromas déjamelas a mi ¿de acuerdo, duendecillo? — su gigantesco hermano le termino de dar vueltas y para finalizar su cariñoso gesto alborotándole los cabellos.

— ¿Qué broma? — pregunto la joven, al momento que se quitaba la mano de su hermano de un manotazo.

En ese momento su otro hermano, Edward, se acercó y la abrazó con menos euforia que Emmett, pero si, una y mil preguntas formándose en su cabeza. Una vez terminada la muestra de afecto el cobrizo posa una de sus manos sobre su frente y dijo:

— Estás caliente, me pregunto desde cuando ha de haber comenzado a elevarse tú temperatura.

— Tal vez desde la mañana — comento Emmett.

— No —contradijo el rubio—. Yo la toque hace un par de horas, estaba helada.

Ellos necesitaban una explicación y aunque no la recibieran, lo que les importaba era que Alice estaba viva y que no se iría jamás o al menos que les duraría para otro rato.

Después de las palabras de alegría, miedo e incluso terror por parte de los demás presentes, los enamorados subieron al segundo piso, donde el cuarto de la morocha seguía intacto. Acto seguido se tumbaron en la cama y se abrazaron fuertemente uno contra el otro.

— Me alegra de que estés aquí— le confeso el rubio, que hasta ese momento privado dejo escapar todas la emociones que chocaban en su pecho. Pronto las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus mejillas —. Creí que no…

— Jazz, Jazz amor cálmate — trato de tranquilizarlo Alice —. Estoy aquí y ya no me iré jamás, de acuerdo — el de los ojos verdes asintió para luego abrazarla.

— Te amo.

— Lo sé —contesto ella con simpleza —. No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil me oíste — comenzó a bromear ella.

— Ni en un siglo…

Y con un beso sellaron ese amor que supero a la muerte.

* * *

**Hola:**

**ya estoy aqui de nuevo y como la ven, le gusto, me odian, me preparo para los tomatasos, jeje. bueno a qui les dejo esta historia y quiero decir que su cap de magico amor esta casi terminado el problema es que estoy en examenes y bueno eso nos distre a todos. Bueno espero sus preciosos reviews por que mis pobres musas se quedan flaquitas, si eso se lo tome a mi querida KlaudiaLobithaCullen que le agradesco que me me haya revisado mi trabajo. **

**los leemos pronto**

**ALICE**


End file.
